Black Lagoon: Aftermath
by TwinBeretta92FS
Summary: This essentially picks up where the Anime left off. Rock and Revy land in China and...Well read to find out what happens, all you need to know is that they're in China-Hong Kong, the story will progress from there. PLEASE: R&R. Enjoy..
1. Chapter 1Prologue

Note: This is set directly after the end of the series, starting with the two landing in China and ending…when I get fuckin' bored of writing this shit

**Note:** This is set directly after the end of the series, starting with the two landing in China and ending…when I get fuckin' bored of writing this shit. Uh, yeah, I think that's about it. _**Please don't forget to review**_, though I'm not expecting a great deal of them considering the fact that this insanely kickass show is constantly overlooked by those too arrogant and self-righteous to watch a show that doesn't have some form of pointless self-indulgent romance bullshit in it. But due to my girlfriends never-ending nagging, I'm almost entirely convinced I'll end up throwing one or two 'scenes' in here. I'll warn you before I do in case you feel it to be…Well, not your area. I don't give a shit really…  
(For the record, the vehicles used in here are ones that are actually SOLD in downtown Hong Kong, China; yes I did have so much time on my pitiful hands I looked it up.)  
Rating: T-M

Enjoy…or something…

Chapter One/Prologue

The sound of the roaring engines came to a slow stop as the plane rounded the final turn, leading to the gate. The huge airliner was beginning to stop when Revy turned to her partner, who had fallen asleep, she assumed, sometime after her. She had just started to rub her eyes when the sound of the roaring engine dying had pulled her completely out of her state of sleep. "Hey, Rock…Get up!" Revy commanded as she started pushing his shoulder. "Ugh, go away! Damn it all…" he muttered as he turned uncomfortably in his small chair to face away from Revy. This did nothing to improve her mood. "Damn it Rock! Get the fuck up!" She commanded, more loudly this time and punched him in the shoulder, hard. Rock jolted upwards and looked around his hand grabbing his shoulder. "The hell..?" Rock asked confusedly to no one in particular as he looked around to see Revy's clearly annoyed face. "Oh shit…" he breathed as she raised her fist again. "Hey! Hey Revy! Calm the hell down alright? I'm up…Jeez, such a pain…" Rock said annoyed at being woken from his dreamless and otherwise uninterrupted sleep.

Rock had grabbed their luggage and brought it down from the rack in a single motion and was walking behind Revy, who was still limping from her sword-wound three days previous. It was when they reached the exit of the plane that Revy's leg gave out and Rock barely caught her arm and helped steady her, meanwhile trying to hold on to all their luggage in his left arm. "Shit…" Rock growled as he put his arm around Revy's waist to keep her up while he re-adjusted all the shit he now had to dump on his left arm. "You alright?" Rock asked, finally balancing the two equally. "Yeah, you can let go now!" Revy said, steadying herself. "Ok good, no more falling." Rock said cautiously as he grabbed the suitcase he had been holding in his left hand and switched it to his right.  
"Do you mind?" A man behind the two asked, impatiently. "Not at all…" Rock mumbled annoyed as he walked slowly behind Revy, insuring that she would not topple backward.

It seemed like forever before the two had made it out of the gate and to one of the chairs that surrounded the gate. "I need to re-wrap that leg" Rock said, absentmindedly as he lit a cigarette and offered Revy a light. "Yeah, yeah…" She said through the cigarette in her mouth. "So where-to now?" Rock asked Revy as he took a long drag and looked out over the sea in the distance. "We're in Hong Kong; we might as well do something interesting while we're here! Japan was all business." Revy said, looking excited. "Fantastic…Can I sleep first?" Rock asked, clearly still annoyed that Revy had woken him up so unconventionally on the plane. "Yeah well, actually we do need a place to stay; we don't have the Russians watching our asses this time." Revy commented, looking towards the window Rock had just been staring at. "It's nice out here, don't you think?" Revy asked looking at Rock, "eh? Damn it Rock! Wake the fuck up!!" Revy roared, shaking him gruffly. "Wha-? What the fuck's goin on? Oh it's this again…" Rock sighed as he narrowly avoided Revy's fist. "Ok! Ok! I promise, no more sleeping until we find a place to stay!" Rock promised, raising both his hands in mock surrender. "Damn right…" Revy grumbled hauling herself to her feet, Rock picking up all of their luggage.

The two had hustled into a taxi and Revy had ordered the driver to go downtown, to an area where they'd be able to find decent hotels. The driver smirked perversely as he complied, which did nothing to improve Revy's fiery mood and did nothing for Rock's initial safety. Though Revy had no way to sneak her weapons on board the plane, he was still pretty sure she could kill him in his sleep if she really wanted, which seemed highly possible given current events. Rock sighed and leaned his head against the window, staring out at the cold night; the snow fell thick and fast as the cab sped through the downtown district. "Hey, what are you sighing about, it's nice out here!" Revy shot at him as she cupped her hands around her cigarette to warm them. "Yeah, I know…Just…So…TIRED!" Rock said as he lifted his head up and sent it crashing back into the window, resting his head their once again.

They had been driving for about an hour when Rock felt a sudden weight fall against his shoulder. Looking up slightly, Rock saw Revy leaning against him, her eyes closed in a peaceful sleep. "Tch, but you can sleep huh?" He smiled slightly as he looked down at her. "Fine, have it your way…" Rock grumbled as he looked up at the now smirking cab driver. "You still looking for a hotel sir? Or would you rather hang around in my cab all night?" Rock smirked sarcastically at him. "Yeah, yeah, just pick one you think is good." Rock sighed as he returned his gaze to the stores and entertainment zooming by the window, the snow had let up and was now falling gently, as though from a dark veil that the dark sky had become. After another fifteen minutes of what seemed mindless turns and twists, the cab pulled up to the front of a hotel that appeared to be decent. Commanding that the driver should stay there, Rock ran in to check for vacancy.

"Yes, are there any rooms available?" Rock asked quickly. "There is sir, just one room left, a single occupant." She smiled. "Damn…" Rock grumbled, "She's not going to like this…"  
"Sir?" The clerk asked, "Yeah, I'll take it." Rock said, handing over several bills and returning his gaze to the Taxi outside. "I'll be right back." Rock said motioning towards the cab in front. "Oh! Sir, your room key, here you are!" She said bowing. "Enjoy your stay" Rock nodded, "yeah, thanks" Rock called as he ran out into the snow again and slowly pulled Revy out of the car and carried her inside the hotel, placing her gently in one of the chairs in the lobby as he ran outside to grab their luggage and hauled it inside as well, paying the driver at the curb, he drove away, leaving Rock to drag their luggage and an essentially unconscious Revy to their room. "Fourth floor, fantastic…" Rock mumbled as he asked the Clerk to watch his bags as he carried Revy up to 'their' new room.

Rock opened the door with the cardkey and placed Revy gently in the bed, so as not to wake her. Then quickly disappeared downstairs again to retrieve their luggage, as he reached the ground floor he glanced around to notice the clerk was gone. Shrugging, he picked up their luggage and walked back towards the elevator. "Oh! There you are! Sorry, I thought I could catch you at the elevator, I forgot to give you this." She was holding a do-not-disturb sign and another cardkey. "Uh, thanks…" Rock said nodding to her. Though Rock couldn't imagine what they were going to need a do-not-disturb sign for after the first morning they woke Revy up too early, he took it graciously anyway and stepped inside the elevator. "She's not going to like this…at all…" Rock sighed as he exited the elevator and pulled their stuff into the room. Placing it in a corner he quickly located the couch near the window and closed the blinds, the sun was now finally peaking over the mountains in the distance. "Damn it, already almost sunrise…" Rock grumbled as he collapsed onto the couch and, was almost immediately asleep.


	2. Chapter 2Problems

"Hey

"Hey! Rock! Rock get up!" Revy said loudly sitting on the arm of the couch he was now sleeping on. "Rock, damn it get up!" Revy said, a little louder this time. "Ugh…What, what's going on?" Rock moaned as he looked up into Revy's face. It wasn't the face he had expected due to her constant nagging and the sound of her pure annoyance. She looked somewhere in between annoyed and anxious. Sitting up and turning to face her in one fluid motion he asked; "What? What happened?" She looked at him, then she waved one arm around to indicate the room saying; "What the hell do you think? Why are we in a one bed room?" Rock sighed, he had seen this discussion coming and was prepared for it-it's not like it was a lie anyway; "It was either this or the park bench, so I figured why not?" Rock said as he swung his legs out off the couch to a sitting position next to Revy. "Besides, you got the bed anyway-stop complaining." Rock finished. "Who says I was complaining, you just don't make any sense, there are plenty of hotels here, there had to be one with an opening." Rock shrugged, "doesn't matter" he sighed, "What are we doing today? I mean, you know the most about this place." Rock yawned as he stretched his arms. "Well…" Revy said, a small smile gracing her lips as she jumped up off the arm of the chair and ran towards the bathroom. "Way…Too…Excited!" Rock groaned as he fell back onto the couch, closing his eyes as he heard her run the water for a shower. "Well…She'll figure it out later I guess…" Rock grinned as he remembered he hadn't picked up any towels yet. Falling back into his original sleeping position he reached up and shut the blinds, "good night" he said to the now vanished Revy.

"Rock, damn you Rock! Get up, where are you!?" Revy was yelling from behind the bathroom door having finally realized there were no towels in her bathroom. Rock stretched as he got up and smirked, "Oh, sorry Revy, I was going to tell you…But I decided I'd let you figure it out yourself" Rock said, walking towards the door and standing in front of it, leaning against the wall. "Well go get some!" Revy said, annoyed. "Why would I wanna do that?" Rock grinned, knowing he was safe as long as she was stuck behind the door. "Damn it Rock, eventually I will go out there, and I'll fucking kill you!" Revy said, now clearly getting angry. "Ok, ok, calm down!" Rock sighed, "I'll go get some damn towels, just relax" Rock could hear Revy's heavy breathing from behind the door, and smirked. "Right, I'll be right back." Rock said as he pushed open the door to his room and walked towards the elevator and stepped inside.

By the time Rock re-entered the room he could hear Revy's annoyed grumbling and occasional "I'll kill him…" coming from behind the door, he smirked and knocked, "Hey; I'm back with the towels." Revy's pacing stopped as she walked to the door and opened it enough for him to put the towel through. "Give me it." Rock smirked, "Say please" Revy scowled, "Damn it Rock don't fuck with me!" Rock laughed and threw the towels inside, one landing on her head, blocking her view. "Looks good on you!" Rock laughed closing the door, leaving a very annoyed Revy standing in the middle of the bathroom with a towel on her head and a few more on the ground around her. "Bastard…" she growled, though she couldn't help smirking, apparently something had changed Rock's attitude from being the scared and reclusive guy she'd met a year ago to…whatever he was right now-she couldn't explain him, she just recognized the change.

Sitting on the edge of Revy's bed, he waited for the explosion that was sure to take place as soon as she had made herself decent. "Hey Rock!" Revy said, stepping out of the bathroom, wrapped in a single towel-leaving Rock in a state of shock and awe. "What's up?" Rock asked, trying to regain some composure. "Get my clothes would ya?" She asked, smiling villainously. Rock crossed the room, grabbed her bag and tossed it to her. Her grin fell, as she looked back at Rock, who was now watching T.V again. She closed the door behind her, "Damn, I thought he'd go digging-that would have been funny…Killjoy!" Revy said quietly. Rock, on the other hand, was having a hard time paying attention to 'The exciting world of insect mating patterns' after having seen Revy's…less than decent appearance. Sighing he leaned back on the headboard of the bed and tried desperately to remove the image from his mind-he failed…Miserably.

Five minutes later, Revy had left the bathroom, fully clothed. "Your turn" she said as she walked past him. As they past each other, she grabbed him and punched him, hard, in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards. "Bitch, what the fuck was that for!?" Rock asked annoyed. "Your little games earlier!" Revy shot back at him, flashing an evil smile. "Damn it…" Rock grumbled, rubbing his abdomens as he pushed open the door and ran his own shower.

They were both ready by noon and were standing inside their room, Rock listening to Revy's endless rambling of what they were going to do or see first. "Way too excited…" Rock thought as he followed Revy out of the room, locking the door behind them. Rock and Revy walked out of the Hotel and turned down the street, walking slowly together through the lightly falling snow. Revy still limping slightly, Rock had re-bandaged her knee back in the hotel room. Rock was watching her out of the corner of his eye, determined not to let her collapse, but also not to let her know that he was making sure she wouldn't collapse. He had a distinct feeling that his worry would piss her off, he was trying his best to avoid that again, having seen Revy's rage far too many times and was lucky enough to escape it…usually. The two had been walking for nearly ten minutes when they finally turned down the street that appeared to lead to the entertainment district, judging by all the restaurants, cafés, stores, arcades and in the distance, a carnival. "See!" Revy pointed excitedly, "That's what makes a carnival!" She said, hopping up and down on her good leg as she pointed towards the Ferris Wheel. "Yeah, yeah" Rock said, wrapping his arm around her waist to stop her from falling, "You can jump again when you no longer have a huge sword wound in your knee" he defended as she gave him a slight scowl. She smiled again-clearly too overcome by joy to sit around being mad at him. Rock hadn't seen her this excited…well he'd never seen her this excited, and decided he wasn't going to ruin it for her considering they had another job when they returned to Dutch and Benny.

They had been walking for another five minutes when Revy grabbed his hand and dragged him into the carnival towards the first stall they could find. It was a shooting range, much like the one they had found in Japan, but it seemed more high-tech, given the moving targets with red lights in the center of them and the single handguns that were apparently spring-loaded. It appeared to be a BB gun. Revy immediately picked one up and put money in the slot on the table. Aiming she began to fire, knocking targets out perfectly. When she had successfully hit every target she aimed at, she looked to Rock who was leaning against the post that held up the side of the range. "Your turn!" She smiled as she handed him the gun. "I don't like guns, remember?" Rock said pitifully. "Oh come on! It's not a real gun, just a toy, please?" Revy said. Rock was sure she was trying to make him look like an idiot but decided he'd play along anyway. Taking the gun from her and putting the money in the slot he raised his gun. "No, no! All wrong!" She said taking hold of his hand and repositioning it on the gun. "You have to fire it like that; otherwise you'll drop it from the recoil!" Rock looked at her pityingly. "Hey, Revy…You realize this isn't a real gun right?" A slight tinge appeared across her face. "Shut up, you'll miss anyway!" She said, turning around, trying desperately to look dignified as her face got redder. Rock shrugged and aimed, still holding the gun in the way she described. Aiming along the barrel of the gun Rock pulled the trigger, sending the target down. Revy looked from him to the target with a confused look, "Tch, its only one, you won't do it ag"- Rock pulled the trigger and sent down another, cutting Revy off mid-sentence. "You were saying?" Rock asked sarcastically. "Don't get cocky, that's only two!" Rock shrugged, "those were probably luck anyway" he grinned aiming again and shot down the next target he had picked. "Ok, that's enough! Shoot the one at the top there, on the rafters!" Rock aimed, fired and…Missed. "Damn it!" Rock cursed quietly as Revy let out a cry of delight and victory. "Aha! See, you lose!" Revy said, continuing to dance around. "Shut up!" Rock said, as he aimed for the ones closer to the center and shot them down one by one, and by the time he had run out of ammo he had only missed twice, once because of Revy's insisting he shoot the farthest one away and another because Revy had punched him in the arm for no apparent reason. "I won." She said smirking as the two continued to walk and talk through the carnival. "You cheated."  
"You played it safe"  
"You punched me!"  
"You took too long!"  
"You-oh never-mind, it wasn't like I expected to beat you anyway" Rock said, grinning to himself. "You lost, what are you smiling about?" Revy asked confused, "Nothing, nothing at all-what do you want to do next?" Rock asked as Revy's face lit up again and looked around frantically for something else to do.

Rock was leaning back in the chair they were seated on, just inside the small restaurant Revy had decided on eating at. Lighting a cigarette he took a long drag and looked across at Revy, who was still eating hungrily. "I think there's something your not telling me Revy…" Rock commented as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and held it casually between two fingers. "What are you talking about?" She asked defensively, "Well, ever since we got here you've been in a better mood than I've ever seen you."  
"I'm always in a good mood!" She defended as Rock choked into his drink. "I'm sorry, but are you serious?"  
"Alright fine, so what? What if I'm in a good mood, is that a problem?"  
"Not at all! I'm just curious as to why."  
"What do you care?"  
"Nobody said I cared, I'm just somewhat interested."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah." Rock countered as she continued to look at him. "Ok fine! When I was younger at one point I ended up here and stayed in the entertainment district for a couple of months before I was sent back to the slums. I like it here, ok!?" Revy grumbled the tinge from earlier replaying itself over her cheeks. "Ok, ok, it's alright-relax, I was just a little curious, that's all." Rock shrugged as she leaned back in her chair as well, having finished her food. They struck up conversation once again and continued to talk until the waitress came by and dropped the check on the table. Rock grabbed it and put the requested amount on the tray as well as a tip and followed Revy out. The waitress smiling at him from behind Revy as they left. Rock decided it best not to respond and pushed open the door as Revy limped out of it. The night sky was beginning to set in as the sun faded behind the mountains and the lights all up and down the street started to light systematically. Unlike in Japan, the district was still bustling with people, all up and down the streets children were running all over the place, cars were parked at either end of the street, not wishing to maneuver their way through the bustle of people. Rock and Revy traversed their way through and, though it was not completely dark out yet, the colored lights outside of stands and restaurants were lit. "Hey, Rock-let's go in here!" Revy said, smiling at him as she took hold of his arm and dragged him into a nearby store. It was lined with random objects and artifacts, many of which appeared to be tourist souvenirs. Though, farther back there appeared to be more interesting things. "Hey, Revy, I'm going to wait outside, ok?" Rock said as he looked around the place and suddenly began to feel sick-after spending so much time with their company he seemed to have lost his taste for things that were far too, for lack of a better word- 'cute'. Rock leaned against a light post outside smoking while he looked into the store to see Revy moving about the aisles until she was eventually lost from sight behind an unusually high pile of souvenirs. "Oh shit…" Rock said quietly as he remembered Revy's injured leg. He walked back into the store and turned down the aisle she had walked down to see her standing up on her toes on her good leg to reach something out of her reach. Rock walked up the aisle to stand behind her and grabbed it over her head. "Hey!" she said loudly turning around to find Rock holding the object out in front of her. "This what you were trying to get?" Rock asked as she took it from him. She looked at him for a minute, as though thinking and then, "thanks" she said as she limped around him to the counter. Rock stood there for a minute then shrugged. "Your welcome." He said to the empty space that Revy had just occupied. Turning he headed for the door and resumed his place by the lamp, now convinced she'd be alright, due to the fact he could see her through the window, she was apparently having something wrapped. Thinking back Rock tried to remember what it was he grabbed from the shelf. "Damn, I should have paid more attention…" Rock said to himself, as he drew a blank. "I have no idea what it was I handed to her…" He said aloud again as a little kid on the other side of the street raised an eyebrow at him. Rock shook his head and took another long drag on his cigarette. Rock dropped his cigarette and crushed it out with his foot as Revy came bounding out of the store, smiling, and a slightly visible bulge in her pocket as she stood in front of him. "Ok, hey, I have an idea; let's go on the Ferris wheel, ok?" Revy said and Rock looked at her for a minute. He had seen this coming since she had pointed to it excitedly when they first arrived here. Rock nodded, "Alright, come on-let's go." He said, setting off down the street, Revy next to him.

They got about halfway there when they heard it, a huge explosion near the back of the restaurant nearby. "Shit!" Rock growled as he picked Revy up and started moving with the crowd towards the exit. "Hey what are you"--  
"You can't run and you don't have your gun, we're getting the fuck outa here, any objections?" He cut her off as she looked up at him and shook her head. "Good!" Rock said as he skidded to a halt outside the gate and started off down the high-street. After he had ran far enough away from the smoke he gently put her down and helped to steady her as they made their way up towards their room. As soon as the elevator came to a halt, Rock and Revy were stepping out of it and before it had closed on the other end of the hall they were in their room. "Ok, we need Benny to get me my guns and you need to somehow get a car." Revy commanded as soon as she collapsed on the bed. "No, first I need to look at your knee." Rock said simply, standing over her. "Fine…" She said as she kicked off her boots and pulled her off her pants. "Ok?" She asked, looking up at Rock who was now bent over her knee, fighting to control both the blush he could feel spreading across his face and the urge to say something too revealing. As Rock undid the bandage on her knee he pulled the alcohol out from the bag next to him. "This is going to hurt." Rock said simply as he glanced up at Revy who was biting her lower lip. Rock tipped the bottle letting some of it spill into her wound and around her leg. "Ok, relax, try to stay calm!" Rock said as he put the gauze bandage on her knee and wrapped it quickly with the tape he had in his left hand. Tearing it off with his teeth he finished wrapping it and let her stretch her leg back and forth before helping her to her feet. "Ok?" Rock asked as she looked up at him and nodded, "Yeah, thanks." She smiled slightly. "Yup" Rock said, walking towards the phone in the corner of the room. "Now, you're right-we need to call Benny."

Rock and Revy were sitting on the roof of their hotel as the snow fell gently around them. "When do you think we'll get what Benny sent?" Revy asked, as Rock lit a cigarette. "Probably day after tomorrow sometime…" Rock said, taking a long drag and letting it out. Revy flipped out a cigarette and looked at Rock, "Got a light?" She asked as Rock reached in his pocket and flipped his Zippo open. A flame appeared as Revy leaned over to light her cigarette, as she did the flame blew out. "Goddamn it" Rock grumbled as he lit the lighter again only to have it go out seconds later. "Ok, screw this!" Rock said annoyed leaning over and pressing the tip of his cigarette against hers and inhaling, setting hers alight. She took a long drag and let it out. "Thanks" she nodded, "Yup" Rock said looking out over the entertainment district, the smoke still rising, and the sound of police sirens all around them. "I thought this was our vacation…" Revy grumbled, "It's always something-remember?" Rock laughed as he stood slowly and looked around towards the ocean behind them. She smiled slightly as she stretched her knee and stood. "Yep…."


	3. Chapter 3I Hate Guns!

Rock awoke slowly as the sun caught his eyes

Rock awoke slowly as the sun caught his eyes. In an attempt to block out the sun he rolled over to be met with Revy's sleeping figure. "Whoa!" Rock fell backwards off the bed and stumbled to his feet. "What…the fuck happened?" Rock asked himself groggily as he looked at Revy's sleeping form. "I guess I'll shower first this time…" Rock said as he crossed the room to the shower and ran it. As he stood in the shower the water falling over him he slowly began to remember the night before;

_The two were standing next to each other staring out at the buildings in the distance. The snow started to pick up when Revy leaned against Rocks shoulder again. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at her. "N-nothing…" She said defensively. "You're cold aren't you?" Rock grinned triumphantly, "You are! The great 'Two-hands" can't handle a little cold in her own country! And you were talking about how much colder it was in your city and how Japan was nothing-well, we're here aren't we? You're a fraud!" Rock laughed as she turned to look up at him, smiled, then punched him in the chest as hard as she could, causing Rock to choke and stumble backward. "Shut up, Rock!" She growled as Rock continued to laugh through his choke. She pulled her fist back again and Rock grabbed her fist in his hand and forced it down. "Oh, calm down, I was joking, you should really learn to relax!" Rock said as he let the cigarette in his mouth fall to the ground. "It really is cold out here though isn't it?" Revy just nodded as she stretched her knee again. "Does it hurt?" Rock asked as tried to put more weight on it. "Not unless I put weight on it, so it makes it somewhat hard to stand…" Revy sighed. "I hate that jumbo bastard!" She cried out as she lost her balance and collided into Rock again. Rock caught her and picked her up again. "I feel like I'm doing this far too often" Rock said as he started to walk back towards the stairs that led to the top floor. Kicking it open he sidled inside and started walking down the stairs. "You know you like it!" Revy joked as she lifted her head to avoid the door now swinging shut. "Hey!" Rock just laughed as he continued down the stairs…_

Rock shut off the water and wrapped a towel around himself as he realized he forgot his clothes in the other room. Shrugging he pushed open the door and stepped out to see Revy poking her knee confusedly as she applied pressure, closing her eyes tightly. "Something wrong with that knee?" Rock asked as he crossed to the bag at the other side of the room. "What!? Ah, uh, umm…No! No, nothing's wrong with it, its fine! Why are you naked?" She finally choked out through her babbling, her cheeks heating up again, though she really could not explain why at that exact moment. "I'm not. And yes there is something wrong with it; your lies suck this morning Revy." Rock grinned as he walked back into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Rock, you're a prick." Revy said as he stepped out of the bathroom. "What the hell did I do?" Rock asked as Revy's head popped up off of the pillow. "What, uh? Oh right! Your dumbass, barging in, half naked and…You're just a prick!" Revy said annoyed as she slowly got out of bed and walked towards the shower. "I need to change the bandages when you get out!" Rock called to her, "Don't bother" was the reply. "I won't argue, but I'll do it anyway" Rock said as he collapsed onto the bed and turned on the T.V again. A knock came on the door as soon as Revy had vanished into a shower. Rock groaned, "Damn it…" he muttered, picking up the switchblade he had managed to sneak on board the airplane, he may not like guns, but he wasn't completely against knives, though if possible, he tried to avoid using them. Rock walked to the door, the switch held lightly in his left hand as he pulled the door open with his right. "Can I help you?" He asked, seeing a small woman with stunning brown eyes and long flowing hair, he looked her up and down. She didn't appear to be an enemy. 'Looks can be deceiving though…' Rock thought, thinking back to the high school girl who committed suicide on the docks. Shaking himself out of the reverie he looked back to the girl who had a package held out in her hand. Rock nodded his thanks and took the package, closing the door behind him as the girl bowed. Flipping open his switch he walked to the opposite side of the room and took aim, throwing his switchblade at it, it slid cleanly into the packaging. "Nothing, ok, so it's not gas, but I'm not ruling out explosives yet…" Rock said to himself as he crossed the room and ripped off the packaging. Inside he found a small black wallet and slightly larger package. Tearing open the package he found Revy's beloved guns, her cutlasses. Grinning at his idiotic knife-throwing expos he grabbed the smaller wallet and found inside a fake drivers license as well as several thousand Chinese Yuan. "Nice job Benny…" Rock thought aloud as he grabbed the wallet and stuffed it in his back pocket. However, under the wallet was a small box that confused Rock, pulling it open he saw a third gun, though Rock had no idea, there was a small note attached to the top of the box, pulling it off he opened it and read;

_"Rock, I know you hate guns, but from what you told us and what we've heard, it seems like you might be in need of this. The Russians aren't there to cover your ass this time-with any luck, you won't need to ever pull this trigger, but just in case. If it makes you feel any better, it's a Walther P99AS, second generation. Essentially what that means is that it's an Anti-Stress weapon; it has quick action and is basically used for cover fire, just in case Revy gets into a tight spot. Not likely, but possible-on top of that, its generally set to kill, unlike its more modern type, the P99QA, which is Quick Action and used to cause severe harm-you know, something Revy'd enjoy! Haha, well, hopefully you won't have to use this thing, but in case, just keep it with you ok?" --Benny_

"Fantastic…" Rock sighed as he stuffed the gun in his pants. "Just fuckin' great, I'm stuck walking around with a gun…While Benny gets to relax in front of his fuckin' machines…" Rock sighed and picked up Revy's cutlasses, holding them out in front of him he put them on the bed in front of him. Rock could hear the water stopping and the sounds of movement coming from the bathroom. Rock pulled 'his new gun' out from his pants and placed it in front of him, slightly behind Revy's set. As she walked out in a towel again-having clearly forgotten her clothes she looked at him. "Hey can you"-She stopped midsentence, "MY GUNS!! And…another gun..?" She asked, her mood going from excitement to confusion in seconds. "Yeah, but get dressed first!" Rock commanded throwing him her bag. "Yeah, yeah!" she laughed as she caught the bag and walked back into the bathroom.

Rock was still looking confusedly at his gun when Revy walked back out. "Ok, so why do I have three guns?" She asked, looking very confused. "You don't, apparently, I have a gun now, so I have a favor to ask- show me how to shoot one of these things!" Rock asked pitifully, his face showing all signs of distaste. "Oh, it's not that bad!" she said smiling at him and picking up her own guns, easily putting them away in their holsters and taking hold of Rock's gun. "Ok, first thing you need to know- when you hold the gun you have to hold it loosely or the recoil will hurt your wrist, on the other side of that if you hold the gun too loosely, you will drop the gun. So!" Revy came to sit in front of Rock, her head next to his she wrapped her hand around his and using her other hand adjusted the gun. "Try to remember how this feels, it's important that you shoot like this, it appears this is a Walther P99AS, which doesn't actually mean anything unless you've never shot a gun before. So you need to know that this is a cover-fire pistol, it'll shoot the entire magazine with you only having to pull the slide once. Remember the barrel is directly attached to the sliders so it's important to watch your decocking button, which is just above the trigger, behind the magazine release button, get it?" She asked, pointing to the pieces as she described them. Rock nodded, "Ok, I get it so hold it like this, aim, pull back the slider and fire?" Revy shook her head, "No, if you pull the slider after you've aimed you've already lost sight of your target, so what you need to do is hold the gun like you are now, pull back the slider, aim then fire!" Revy said, her fist going into the air as she bounced on the bed when she said the word "fire". "Alright, I get it, now hopefully I won't have to put it into a practical exam, but for now"-Rock stuffed it back into his pants where it was originally behind held-"I'll remember that." Revy nodded as she slipped out from in front of him and landed on the bed. "Now it's time for me to help you" Rock grinned grabbing her shoulders and forcing her back on the bed as he got out of it, dragging the bag that contained the medical supplies with him. "I'm going to change this again today, just in case we end up face to face with some of the guys we saw the other day. Luckily, Dutch has good contacts and we got this stuff here a day early." Rock said as he pulled out the alcohol and unwrapped her bandage. "I think it's starting to close up well" Rock said examining the knee. "What are you, a doctor?" Revy scoffed as she shifted her knee. "I do have a full bottle of alcohol here Revy, you might want to be nice to me" Rock grinned, knowing he had caught her. Revy just huffed and averted her eyes as Rock continued to smile, knowing he had won and took the bottle, indulging her knee once again with a small amount. "I knew you wouldn't torture me" Revy grinned as Rock held up the gauze, "I still can add more you know" Rock said looking up at Revy whose eyes had gone a little wide and whose composure had completely been demolished as she bit her lower lip again and closed her eyes. Rock placed the gauze gently on her wound and wrapped it tightly. As Revy let go of her bottom lip and relaxed slightly. "You really thought I was going to dump the whole bottle in your knee?" Rock laughed as he pulled her up, allowing her to pull her pants up. "No, I just…" Revy's voice trailed away in an incoherent excuse. "That's what I thought" Rock grinned as he crossed the room and pulled on his coat. Revy looked him up and down, "you look like an American Gangster from the forties, you do know that don't you?" Revy grinned as she looked at his jet-black sports coat that had the bottom two buttons done leaving only his white shirt and tie visible. "I'm missing the hat" Rock joked as he felt his gun in his pants and felt she was probably right in saying so. "I'll get one for you, and then you can go tell Dutch you've decided to extort small business owners for a percentage instead of run goods all over the place!" Revy said, laughing as she tried to steady herself. "Yeah, try to avoid that would you?" Rock grinned as he caught her arm and helped her to her feet. She looked up at him and nodded her thanks as they proceeded towards the door, "Do you think the Ferris wheel will still be open?" She asked excitedly. Rock shook his head, "No, probably not, but we can check, hopefully its still in one piece and that area is just closed down for a little while." Revy nodded her agreement as the two entered the elevator.

Rock and Revy were walking side-by-side up the street, Rock standing nearest the street when it happened. Two cars pulled up to a large building that looked like it might be a bank or a department store of some sort. Rock, seeing what was about to happen when they rolled down their windows pushed Revy into an alley and dived in after her. "Damn you Rock!! What the fuck was that ab"-she started but was cut off as the sound of automatic gunfire resounded around them, bullets flying as rock peered around the corner. As he edged forward Revy pulled him back roughly, "Don't you idiot, a stray bullet could have caught you!" Revy scolded as she dragged him further back, "lets get out of here, we both have guns, we don't need to be arrested and questioned about the idiots blowing the shit out of the store here!" She said, slapping the side of the building. Rock and Revy moved as quickly as they could along the alleyway when a gunshot resounded around them and they turned another shot rang out, this one catching Rock in the shoulder, sending him flying backwards, "you bastards!" Revy shouted pulling out her own guns but was immediately met with suppressive fire, one of which caught her in the shoulder, the other grazing her injured leg, knocking her out cold. "Shit!" Rock heard one of the men say, "Grab her and lets get out of here, maybe she's worth something, leave the guy, I'm pretty sure he's dead anyway!" Rocks mind was racing, "Damn it no! They can't take her now, shit! Rock felt a weight hit his arm causing him intense pain as he blinked slightly, long enough to see the men loading Revy into a black van and driving away before his vision blurred and he had fallen back into a state of unconsciousness.

"Hey, are you alright man? Hey, hey, get up!" Rock could hear the sounds of people gathering all around him. "Shit!" Rock said sitting straight up. "Where is she? Goddamn it!" Rock said looking around to see three men and a girl all in similar uniforms standing around him. "Hey, you didn't see where those men who were shooting up this place went do you?" Rock nodded towards the building next to him. "Of course, everyone does, but they're the big fish in this town these days, you don't get to fuck with them and live, so just lie there until the medics come!" One of the men said gently laying a hand on his shoulder and pushing him back down. "No!" Rock said loudly pushing the mans' hand away and getting to his feet. "I'll be fine" Rock said, noticing that one of Revy's cutlasses was lying on the ground next to him. Picking it up and pulling back the slide to unload the chamber he pushed the decocking button and let the magazine slide out, reloading the bullet in he pushed it back up into the chamber. "Thank god for Revy" Rock sighed as he stuffed the gun into his pants next to his Walther as group around him looked shocked and scared. "Yeah, I know-I don't like guns either, but this is the way it's going to have to be, I'll be damned if I tell Benny and Dutch I let Revy get kidnapped while she's injured. Can you tell me where those guys went?" Rock asked as he looked at the three. The girl was the first to snap back from her awe, "Yeah, pier 31, down by the docks, it's a huge warehouse, you can't miss it, but your going to need a car and you can't take down a whole warehouse alone, its like a fortress in there, and if you don't like guns you can't have had much practice with them, how do you expect to save her?" She asked, her logic fitting perfectly. "Good point, I don't know, but it's not like I can ask some random guy to help me" Rock said simply as he shrugged off his coat and looked at the hole in it. "Then call the police! They"-Rock laughed, cutting her off midsentence, "The police? Lady, this isn't something I want the police anywhere near, for their own damn safety, and for mine!" Rock laughed as he threw his coat in a dumpster nearby and ran a hand through his hair. "Tell you what, we never met, you never saw me here, and this is goodbye, ok? So goodbye" Rock said as he set off down the alley back towards the hotel. "Wait!" Rock heard the girl scream after him as he turned the corner. As soon as he was out of sight he ran as fast as he could back towards the hotel. Running up towards the elevator when he heard someone calling from behind him, "Sir, sir, don't go that way! There are a lot of men with guns going up to the third floor, they seem to be searching for something, take the staircase to the fourth floor and go that way! I'd recommend you stay in your room! Where is that lady friend of yours? And what happened to your shoulder!?" The desk clerk asked, very hurriedly. "Doesn't matter, I'm sorry but I don't think I can take your advice, but thanks for the tip!" Rock said as he set off in the opposite direction for the stairs. Taking them two at a time he reached the fourth floor and pulled his door shut. Grabbing the bag that contained all their medical supplies and grabbing the bag that contained their clothes he dumped their clothes everywhere, grabbing his switchblade from within it and a cell-phone as well as a homemade tracking system Benny had made for them he stuffed them all into the medical bag and kicked open the window. About six feet below was a balcony that Rock was sure he could make. Stepping out onto the small ledge he turned and let himself climb backwards out of the room, grabbing hold of a large pipe he used it to climb sideways until he was positioned directly above the ledge, Rock let go and fell the next five feet to the ground, landing in an almost dignified position. "I don't believe I just did that…" Rock grimaced as he saw the street below and ran to the fire escape-ladder that was near enough for him to reach. Grabbing it he climbed up and kicked the latch that released the rest of the ladder, climbing down it he dropped to the ground and stood up. Grabbing the shirt and sports coat he had brought with him he ducked behind a nearby dumpster and pulled open the medical supplies bag. Taking the alcohol out he remembered how he had teased Revy earlier about pouring the whole bottle on her knee and as he let the alcohol drain onto his own shoulder wound he made a mental note to apologize. Grimacing he pulled out the tweezers and felt the bullet moving in his shoulder as he pushed past the blood and let the tweezers grab the edge of the bullet, now on all fours he pulled slightly, the bullet clearly hadn't gone very deep and was going to be fairly easy to remove. Rock, using a fairly unconventional means, raised his fist over his shoulder and his it, hard. Oddly enough, it rattled the now loosened bullet in his shoulder, using the tweezers again he managed to pull the bullet out of his shoulder and let it fall to the ground in front of him. "Shit, that hurt!" Rock growled pouring more alcohol onto the wound then placing a small piece of gauze over it. "I can't use too much of this, I need it for Revy…" Rock grimaced as he wondered what had become of her, suddenly he remembered their reason for taking her, "Maybe she's worth something…" Rock's eyes widened as he realized as soon as they figured out she wasn't worth shit to the Chinese Government she was dead. "FUCK!" Rock roared as he pushed the gauze deeper and taking the medical tape and place it on his shoulder holding it there, using three wide pieces he looked at it in a broken piece of glass. "That'll have to fuckin' do!" Rock groaned as he pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up, replacing his guns in his pants and pulling on his sports coat, covering the bulges that were his two guns that he had hidden beneath his shirt. "Well, now maybe people won't recognize me as well…Maybe Revy was right, I need a goddamn hat!" Rock said, smiling at the memory of their earlier joke. "Shit…Revy" Rock said his smile falling as he ran out around the corner and was running full sprint towards the nearest car dealership he could find when he collided with a man, who was also clearly running as fast as he could, Rock sent the man falling to the ground as he himself stumbled backwards and caught the wall for support. "Found you!" A small girl next to the now fallen man said in triumph. "What the fuck! I told you people, we never met." Rock said in a low whisper. "We don't like that answer though, we want to help." The girl said, smiling up at him. "Well, you can't, now if you don't mind." Rock grumbled pushing past the two and offering his hand to the fallen man who took it graciously as Rock pulled him to his feet. "Sorry about that." Rock said simply as he set off down the street again. Rock walked quickly, maneuvering his way in and out of people as he saw a taxi ahead of him pulled over. "Hey!" Rock called as he pulled open the door to the taxi and climbed in. "Take me to Pier 31!" Rock said as he pulled his bag in after him. He turned to look at the cab driver who had pulled out a small gun. "Get the fuck out, I'll be damned if I get killed so you damn tourists can go see stupid shit like that, get the fuck OUT!" The cab driver roared as Rock stumbled out of the cab. Catching himself on the car behind him he steadied himself as the cab squealed its tires and disappeared into the traffic. "God damn it!" Rock roared as he sent his fist flying into the wall next to him, chipping the stone slightly. "Hey, are you alright?" The girl from before asked him as her and the men she was running with skidded to a halt, she looked from him to the now damaged wall and back to Rock again. Rock spun around, "Look I'm sorry, but what the fuck does it take to get rid of you three? What do you care suddenly? Why the fuck do you want to get dragged into this shit? I thought you said no one fucks with them without getting killed, do you people have a death-wish or something!?" Rock asked aggressively, his hand running frantically through his hair again. "You know what, fuck it- I don't care; can you get me to a car dealership?" Rock barked as the girl nodded, enthusiastically, "ok good, then if you do that, you'll have helped and you can leave me alone." The girl didn't respond one way or another to this. "I'm Flora and these guys are";  
"Dago! Chin! Luak!" They said in the order they had been standing. Rock nodded. Fascinating, not to be rude, but I'm on a tight schedule here, so if you wouldn't mind!" Rock said, his mind not worrying so much about his elegance but of Revy's time left on this earth. Rock mentally kicked himself for even stopping for the clowns now entertaining themselves with mindless introductions and questions in front of him.

As the group set off down the street they all skidded to a halt in front of a rather large car, all of them climbing in, Rock taking the passenger side-seat as the man who introduced himself as Chin, jumped into the driver's seat. "Hold on!" he said in heavily accented English as he turned out of the parking spot and sped into traffic. "Feels like New York" Rock commented. Though only having been there once on business with his old employer, he remembered clearly the taxi experience, and never, ever wished to endure that kind of driving again so long as he lived. Chin laughed and nodded, "It gets hectic" he said as he took a corner at full speed and maneuvered in and out of traffic. Rock started to see tall signs with emblems of car makers and such on them. Rock pulled out the wallet he had received from Benny and looking at it, learned his new name. "Masahiro Kakinada." Pocketing it he looked ahead. "Hey!" Flora said from the back seat, "you still haven't told us your name" Rock nodded, "It's Masahiro, Kakinada Masahiro" Rock said, grinning as he realized he had just learned he had gotten his first alias. 'You'll make a great villain' my ass, Rock thought thinking back to Balalaika's words back in Japan. 'First time I get a vacation wherein I don't have to do any thing illegal, I go and get my partner captured by some random fuck in downtown Hong Kong, that's a serious fuckin' failure!' Rock thought, mentally kicking himself, hoping it might make him feel better—it didn't. Rock pushed open the door as the car came to a screeching halt in front of a Toyota dealership. Rock shot into the dealerships front doors and looked around, his eyes alighting on a used Toyota 2003 4Runner. Checking the price, he threw eight-thousand Yuan down on the table and the dealer, who was more than happy to turn over the car, accepted his money as a cash payment, showing ID, Rock quickly signed in his fake name for the car and gave a fake home address. "We'll drive it to the front for you sir" the salesman said as he walked around towards the car in the lot. "Won't be necessary" Rock said taking the keys and walking outside and pulling open the door, taking the steering wheel's lock off he dropped it on the floor in the back seat and pulled out of its parking lot. "Thank god I picked one that had 'Drive it off the lot' right on the damn sticker!" Rock said aloud as the engine of his black 2003 Toyota 4runner screeched out of the parking lot and tore down the driveway, pulling up next to the group he had just left. "Thanks for all your help; I'll send you a postcard or something!" Rock said, taking the corner at full speed and maneuvering through traffic, looking at the homemade tracking system he punched in the words "Pier 31, Docks, Hong Kong" Rock was immediately met with coordinates. Rock was tearing down the outside freeway as he was told to make a left off to a dirt road. Rock pulled to a halt on a hill high over the docks, he could see the warehouse they were talking about. It was the biggest with a helicopter pad on the roof. "Well I guess that's it" Rock said, realizing what he was about to do and knowing it was stupid, reckless and if he got out alive, Revy would kick his ass for it. "Oh well, this makes us even!" He said as he pushed down on the gas and took the hill in four-wheel drive, tearing down the side of the mountain and coming to a complete stop next to Pier 30, pushing open the door he killed the engine and pocketed the key. Sneaking around the corner he saw the lights were all on inside the warehouse, but outside, all was dark and quiet. "I guess they really don't get fucked with much if there isn't a single guard." Rock thought as he moved silently towards the back of the warehouse where there were no visible windows. Grabbing hold of the sides he began to climb slowly to the top of the warehouse. Pulling himself up over the ledge he looked to see two air ducts placed directly next to one another. "Great." Rock said, running towards one of them and jumping in, feet first.


	4. Chapter 4Into the Darkness

"Shit fuck shit fuck shit, shit fuck shit

"Shit fuck shit fuck shit, shit fuck shit!" Rock cursed under his breath as he landed painfully on the solid metal plating of the air ducts, his head colliding with the side, he started to crawl into the air ducts and through the maze of ducts. Rock came to a point where air vents appeared. Peering through them he could see people moving goods around, and farther back, what appeared to be a small boat. 'Interesting…So where are you Revy?' Rock thought as he continued to crawl farther back, finally reaching a point where the air vents went down. 'So there really are two floors to this son of a bitch!' Rock thought as he pushed his legs forward and let his feet catch the bolts of the ducts and started to lower himself slowly down to the ducts below and was immediately met with two options. Continue forward or down, yet another level. 'If I was a holding cell…Where would I be? First level, or the basement?' Rock thought, 'Stupid question, down we go!' Rock said to himself as he dropped down again, though this duct seemed to curve, after climbing down to the point where he couldn't use the bolts any more he lowered himself gingerly onto the duct and slid down it gently like a slide, turning on his stomach as he reached a point where the duct ended and a ladder began, he grabbed the last bolted edge and started to slowly crawl backwards, turning around at the end. Looking down he saw lines of boxes and a long line of iron bars. "I got you bastards now." Rock said quietly, looking around for guards. He reached down with one foot when he heard a voice. "Shit!" Rock thought anxiously, removing his leg and hiding again, looking down. From his position he could hear the conversations below. "Still no word from the Chinese Government on the girl?" One of the men asked the other. "Revy!" Rock thought frantically, as he strained to listen for the next piece of the conversation. "None, but if they don't hurry up, I say we kill her and dump her." The man said picking up her cutlass. "Nice gun though, she must be important to someone!" Rock growled, "Damn right" Rock said, tempted to pull out his gun and unload, but thought better of it, for several reasons, but mostly his own fear of pulling the trigger on the gun itself. The two men exited the room and Rock snuck down the ladder, dodging behind a crate and walking around towards the back near the cell doors. Rock ran quickly towards Revy's cage and whispered frantically. "Revy! Revy! Revy Wake up! Revy!" Rock desperately hoped she'd get up and she hadn't suffered to serious an injury, he could see they had bandaged her wounds fairly well. She lifted her head and immediately stumbled towards the cell bars. "Rock, what the fuck are you doing here? You're going to get yourself killed!" She said angrily. "Shut up, I just needed you awake, not to talk, Revy, can you stand?" She nodded as Rock flipped out his switchblade and inserted it into the large lock. "These are old ass cells!" Rock grimaced as he felt the lock switch click and he pulled open the doors. "Alright, lets get out of here!" Rock said, pulling her second cutlass out of his pants and handing it over to her. "They took your other gun with them. I think we're going to end up fighting our way out of here, from what I gathered, the first floor is all workers but we can't go back that way…The vent's won't support us both, and there are two huge drops as well as a curve that we can't both make it back through, so we're goin' out the front doors, there's a boat out front we can use assuming we make it that far." Rock grimaced as he looked at her. She pulled back the slide on her gun smiling, "I may not be able to run, but these assholes are going to pay for shooting me!" Revy said raising her gun and moving quietly towards the door leading to the main room of the basement. Rock nodded, "Damn right!" He said pulling out his own gun and sliding back its slide. "Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Revy asked, looking at Rock concernedly. "Hell no, but I'm not aiming, this is cover fire, Revy, you pick your shots, I'm going to reach around this door and fire like a maniac. That's the best you're going to get out of me!" He said, grinning at her, she smiled back manically, "Sounds good!" She said as Rock stood in front of the door, "ready?" Revy nodded, "Ready!" Rock kicked open the door with all his might and rolled sideways, both of the heavy wooden doors swung open and Rock reached around the side of the doors he wrapped his finger around the trigger and started to fire.

Revy was shooting the entire place, top to bottom. The reaction time of their enemy was slow; it took them a full three minutes to realize what was going on and return fire. Rock was unloading in the direction he saw the most gunfire coming from as Revy reached around the corner and shot happily. A bullet tore through the wooden wall to the left of Rock. The two of them were clearly standing in a safe zone, steel plated. The bullet however did not stop in the wall and tore through a crate next to him. "There has to be a God Revy!" Rock called as he kicked the rest of the crate open. Several semi-automatic weapons were lying on the floor surrounded by other random weapons. "They're really not good at keeping their supplies safe" Rock said as he picked up an FN Scar and threw it across to Revy. "What the fuck is this?" She asked as she held it confusedly in her hands. "Who cares, it's a gun, it shoots, just pick a target already!" Rock said annoyed as he too picked up a gun. Reading the barrel he learned it was a Sig 556 and reached around the corner. Pulling the trigger he let bullets fly and Revy started to laugh. "I think you're doing more damage than I am!" She laughed as crates, sandbags and several other objects blocking their attackers were destroyed. "Shit!! Rock, run they're bringing in the big guns!" She cried as a grenade landed next to Rock. "ROCK!!" She cried as he-without thinking, brought back his leg and swung, kicking the grenade as hard as he could away from him, back into the room. "Rock you idiot! What was that!?" Revy yelled at him, clearly scared at his idiotic action. "I wasn't thinking! Does it really matter right now?" Rock asked as he ran backwards grabbing Revy and jumping with her farther back taking cover behind the crates in the back, taking as many of the guns and their clips he could. Rock was just picking up an extra gun and running back when a RPG collided with the gun crate he had just been standing over, Rock instinctively jumped and was thrown into another crate. "Rock, are you ok!?" Revy called as Rock shifted under the pile of wood and bags of marijuana now surrounding them. "Shit!" Rock said as he grabbed Revy and dived to more fitting cover, the guns sitting behind them. "They have to actually come inside to get us now. As soon as you see the guy with the RPG, take him out!" Rock commanded as he collapsed against the wall. "Go! Up the ladder back into the air ducts, Revy, you have to get up there now!" Rock demanded as he picked up a gun and fired wildly over the crate. "I hate guns!" He cried, hating his own actions as he made them. "No Rock, I'm no"-You're doing what I say for once Revy, for God's sake get up there, NOW!" Rock roared causing Revy to stumble backward. "Ok, alright, if you think this will work!" Revy said climbing up the ladder and settling into the vent, the several guns strapped to her back resting against the vents as she sighted the door. Rock shook his head. I hate this, I hate guns, and I don't know if I can keep shooting blindly and get out of this alive! Rock shook his head again, no, no I refuse to use these god forsaken instruments in anything except a means of keeping them away, I'll spray them, but I refuse to aim! Rock decided, knowing that if any of his stray bullets caught someone it would make him any less guilty, but he had no intention of killing anyone, he could barely stomach the thought. Rock reached up his guns over the top of the crates and unloaded.

"Out of ammo…" Rock said quietly as he peered around the corner. Everyone seemed to be dead, looking up he saw Revy's hiding spot, but, no Revy. "Get out here boy!" A voice called from the center of the room. Rock looked up again to see a man in a pinstriped suit and a wide-brim hat. A gun placed to Revy's head, she was bound and gagged, kneeling in front of him. "Get out here!" The man commanded, Rock stood and walked towards the two of them. "Well, well, if it isn't the young man who won't even look at the men he's killing." The man scoffed, "Well I have good news for you, the two of you drove us out, but no worries, I ordered the retreat, I didn't want to hurt anymore of the bosses goods, on the other hand, one of you is going to die here, and the other one of you is going to die…Way out there!" He pointed towards the ocean. "Why?" Rock asked, his grip tightening on his gun. "Just in case, we might be able to get something out of you yet, perhaps, a little extra money somewhere along the line." The man said, pressing his gun harder to her head. "You have a choice to make, you can either walk out of here, get into the van parked outside and let my drivers take you away and live a little longer, maybe even get out of this alive if we can make a trade, or you can try to shoot me and see if you can get out of this warehouse alive. You should probably remember, this is the basement…we have two more floors of heavily armed men, how would you get out? Think boy, turn around and walk out of here now." The man continued, pulling Revy to her feet and putting her in front of him like a human shield. Rock and the man seemed to be about ten feet apart. "What's it going to be? Are you going to keep your morals and your life or are you going to risk blowing her head off?" The man before them asked. Rock raised his gun, aimed, and lowered it. "You know, you're probably right, it's probably better to keep my morals and let my conscious remain clear of having put a stray bullet in her." Rock turned around and took two steps away, "Except!" Rock shouted as the man drew his gun away slightly. "I forgot one thing" Rock said, turning around raising his gun and firing. The bullet colliding with the mans skull, dropping him like a deer. "I'm good at close range firing." Rock said, his eyes narrowed as he watched the man fall. Rock threw his gun as far away from him as he could, "Never again!!" Rock roared. Running over to Revy he quickly cut the ties on her hands and removed her gag. "Are you ok?" Rock asked as he picked Revy up and helped her stand. She had fallen when he shot her captor. "That…was an amazing shot, Rock." Revy said looking at him. His clothes were torn, he was bleeding in several places and his once clean-cut suit was now completely torn to shreds. "Yeah, like I said, never again." Rock said as he looked around, "I estimate we have about a minute to get the hell out of here and try to escape…We're in the basement, how hard do you think it'd be to get out of here alive?" Rock asked. "Suicidal." Was Revy's simple response as Rock grinned, "We've been having a lot of those kinds of situations lately haven't we?" Revy nodded, smiling back. Rock grabbed a gun from the floor, "When we get out, that'll be my last time." Rock said as he grabbed two smaller pistols and stuffed them in his pants as well as two fully automatic weapons as Revy did likewise. Rock stood and started walking towards the doors that had been torn to shreds when the RPG had struck it. "Rock…" Revy called from behind him as he was about to kick the rest of the door away. "Thanks…" She said, looking away. "Yeah, but I just invaded a warehouse alone, so for all those other times you saved my ass…We're even." Rock said as he finished kicking away the rest of the wood and stepped through. Revy smiled and ran after him.

Rock was standing in the middle of the main room of the basement. "Oh yeah, we're fucked." Rock said as he looked towards the stairs. "There's ain't a snowballs chance in hell we're going to make it out alive. Look how thin that staircase is!" Revy said sullenly. Rock grinned, "For an accomplished gunman, you sure don't know much about tactical warfare…" Rock grinned again looking at the confused expression now spreading across Revy's indignant face. "It was developed a while ago, but its said that a single man with a rifle can defend a small pass easily…until he runs out of ammo anyway." Rock continued, "The two of us can hold that staircase, these idiots are thugs, they'll all charge the stairs." Revy shook her head, "That would mean you have to actually aim, you don't get to spray this time Rock." She said as she looked nervously at him. "Don't worry, it's our ass or theirs, I get that, and if you think I pulled all this shit just to get taken out because I didn't have the nerve to pull the trigger and get you and I both killed, you're fuckin' wrong." Rock said angrily as he pulled out the two pistols from his pants and cocked them. "Ready?" Revy asked as she walked towards the staircase. Rock ran to catch up and nodded.

The two peered around the wall that the staircase was built around. Rock realized there was no one nearby it. "Damn…Hang on." Rock said as he pulled his guns up and moved quickly up the stairs. "Wait! Rock what are you going to do!?" Revy called desperately as Rock jumped up to the highest stair and unloaded his guns on the men nearest him. "Bastards!!" Rock roared as he continued to unload his entire magazine on both guns and jumped back down the stairs, landing next to Revy. "Get your guns ready!" He ordered as she pulled out her pistols and started to fire at the men who were charging down the stairs at them. "Rock what the fuck was that? Are you insane!?" She yelled at him angrily as she continued to fire her guns. Rock had managed to reload his pistols and was now firing up as well, not particularly taking careful aim. "Don't make me talk! This is sickening!" Rock groaned back at her as he continued to fire his guns, dropping the men as they came. "Well, you were right in any case! They're lining up!" Revy laughed happily as she continued to fire her guns readily, reloading when necessary.

"Shit!" Rock said throwing his pistols towards the men, having finally run out of ammo. Rock pulled one of his automatics around from behind him, the strap still around him as he aimed from the waist and started to fire again. "Nice!" Revy cheered as Rock sprayed the staircase, cutting them down. The two had progressed a great distance, both of them about halfway up the stairs, picking up the guns and ammo of the fallen men if it happened to reach them. Revy heard a cry from behind him as Rock fell backwards down the stairs, a bullet having caught him in the upper leg. "Shit!" Rock said, lying on his stomach halfway up the stairs. Aiming his guns he sprayed again cutting down as many as he could from his lower position on the floor. Struggling to stand he saw Revy walking backwards. "No! Stop damn it! Stay where you are, I'll be fine, my injury isn't too serious!" Rock barked at her. She immediately stopped and moved forward to her original position. She continued to fire as Rock grabbed his gun and used it to steady himself as he used the wall to move slowly back up the stairs, shooting from his left side as he went. Rock was soon leaning against the wall, moving forward. The men had scattered backwards and were shooting at them, trying to force bullets through the staircase supports. "Damn, this isn't going completely according to plan Rock!" Revy called aggressively as she shot over the banister. "SHIT!" Rock said as he saw a man near the back pull out a very large weapon, it appeared to be another RPG, but could easily have been something far more dangerous. Rock was about to stand up and spray, hopefully catching the man in the back and dropping him when a huge explosion tore open the front doors of the warehouse. Rock looked as the men were forced to keep up a firefight with Revy, Rock as well as the newcomers. "Now, Revy lets make a run for it!" Rock said as he helped her stand and pushed her forward, forcing her to run as fast as she could on her leg. Rock limped after her, walking slowly backwards shooting his would-be killers as he went. Rock dived behind a stack of crates and army-crawled as fast as he could to Revy's hiding place. "Look, if we go fast enough, we might be able to reach that boat!" Rock said, pointing to the far-side of the room. Revy nodded as the two pushed forward. Rock could see police lights and hear the sirens blaring as he realized who had struck the warehouse. Rock dived, pulling Revy back with him as an explosion overturned the boat, setting it on fire. "FUCK!" Rock roared angrily. "My luck can not suck this much!" Rock shouted. "Revy looked like she was close to tears, not of fear, but of frustration. "Where's your God now?" Revy yelled at him over the sound of gunfire and explosions. "Sleeping, apparently!" Rock grinned, not entirely sure how he was capable of cracking jokes. "What's in these crates anyway?" Rock thought suddenly, hoping it might be something they could use. Rock crashed his fist through one of the crates and felt a cool smooth substance run over his hand, the black mixture poured out. "Oil…Typical shit…" Rock groaned as he picked Revy up by her arm. "Run for the water." Rock said simply as he pushed her out towards the opening where the boat had been. Revy started to run as fast as she could as Rock limped after her. Turning around when he was close enough to the water he pushed Revy in with all his strength and unloaded his gun on the crates that had contained the oil while jumping backwards into the water. Immediately, the side of the warehouse erupted, blowing away a great deal of the support beams and setting the rest of the warehouse on fire. "It's going down, swim!" Rock commanded as he too started to swim as far out as they could. Rock led Revy around towards the other buildings that the cops had not bothered to secure.

Rock helped pull Revy out of the freezing water as they leaned on each other, limping towards the back of Pier 30. "Get in!" Rock said as he pushed her in the passenger seat and hopped slowly up into the drivers' seat. "You're losing too much blood!" Revy said as she looked at his leg which was now freely pouring blood. "Yeah, I'll be fine!" Rock said grabbing one of the bags in the back and pulling the gauze from deep with in it and pressing it into the wound itself. "That'll do for now" Rock said as he put the key in the ignition, and pulled swiftly out from behind the Pier, kicking on the 4-wheel drive and forcing the truck up the slope he had driven down. Rock peaked the hill and pulled onto the road, driving as fast as he could down the street, away from the Pier, and the fire. As the two started to climb the hill on the road a massive explosion ripped apart the Pier behind them, they could see the fire through the inside mirror, the entire night sky lit up for a single second. Smoke began to rise where the Pier had once been. Rock rose over the hill and streaked downwards, going as fast as possible as three fire-engines, several police officers and an irregular number of ambulances streaked by them in the opposite direction, sirens blaring. "We need to get back to the hotel…" Rock said as he drove swiftly through the city.

Rock skidded to a halt in front of the hotel and walked inside, the lights within seemed to be off. As Rock kicked open the door, raising the gun he had kept with him as Revy raised her cutlasses. "When did you..?" Rock asked as Revy smiled mischievously. "One of the guys on the stairs had it, that's why I insisted we move forward, I wanted my gun back, but it was empty." Revy flashed a toothy grin as she pushed both magazines back into place. "Whatever works?" Rock shrugged, pulling back the slide. Rock and Revy moved in side-by-side. The two made their way to the elevators and pushed the 'up' button. Revy raised both her guns as Rock did likewise. As the elevator opened the two stepped forward slightly. A scream came from within the elevator as the two lowered their guns. "What are you two doing!?" An unfamiliar maid screamed as the woman next to her put stumbled backwards, "You two…I remember…You had blood…" Said the hotel clerk in a disjointed sentence as Rock shook his head, "yeah, sorry about that" Rock shrugged and looked at her again, "why are the lights out?" Rock asked hurriedly, as though expecting something to happen. "The men who came in here earlier…Told us to keep the lights off…They're gone now though." She said, not looking at him. Rock nodded and stepped aside allowing them to pass. Stepping inside, Rock pressed the '4' button and raised his guns again. "She was lying" Rock said. "No shit." Revy scoffed as she leaned against the back wall of the elevator. "We're going to be seriously fucked if we don't hurry and get someplace safe." Rock said, readjusting the bag that contained all of their supplies on his back. As the elevator opened, the two stepped out, their guns held out in front of them. Rock and Revy made their way to their room and opened the door. "They were definitely looking for something…" Rock commented as he looked at their room which was now completely torn up. Revy nodded, closing the door and locking it, "don't turn on the light." Rock commanded as Revy nodded her agreement as the two pushed open the bathroom door and stepped inside, closing it and turning on the bathroom light. Having no windows in the bathroom, it seemed safe enough. "Let me see your knee" Rock said as Revy shook her head, "Do your leg first." She ordered as Rock, who saw no point in arguing with Revy when she looked so determined sighed in defeat and nodded. Pulling off his pants he pulled out the gauze and looked inside as blood continued to rush out. "It's deep." Rock said as he pulled out his switchblade. "Fuck this is going to hurt." Rock said as he poured alcohol into the wound and bit his lower lip as he squeezed the top of his leg, just above the wound. Inserting the knife he slowly twisted it and pulled the knife out. Reaching into the bag, he pulled out a pair of extremely long tweezers, making them look like very thin tongs. Rock pushed them into his wound as he felt the formation of a bullet in his leg. Pushing into the muscle of his leg he clasped the tweezers around the bullet as Revy looked on in utter amazement. Pulling the bullet slowly out he poured more alcohol into the wound, his lower lip now bleeding from the pressure he was putting on it. Rock picked up a large piece of gauze wrap and pushed it into his wound as well as put another piece over the wound itself. Taking up the medical wrap he wrapped his leg tightly. "Ok." Rock said as the blood dripped down his chin, he wiped it away quickly and pulled his pants back up. "Your turn" Rock said as she pulled down her own pants and allowed him to pour in a small amount of alcohol to clean the wound and put anesthetic on it. "Why didn't you use the anesthetic!?" Revy asked, dumfounded. "There isn't much left." Rock said simply as he put gauze over her wound and wrapped it. A long silence ensued as Rock fell backwards against the cabinet.

"How did you do that?" Revy asked, not looking at him. "Do what?" Rock asked confused. "You know that"  
"Revy, what the hell is 'that'?"

"With the tweezers…."  
"Pulling out the bullet?" Rock asked confused. She nodded. "Easy, I reached in, felt for something that shouldn't be three inches in my leg, and removed it." Rock said, shrugging. "Didn't it hurt?" She asked, looking pathetically up at him. "Well no shit it hurt, are you feeling ok? Did you get hit anywhere else?" Rock asked. "What? I can't be concerned without being sick?" Revy asked indignantly. "I guess, but it just doesn't seem like you, that's all." Rock said as he shrugged, moving to sit next to her on the side of the bathtub. "Do you think they'll be gone by morning?" Revy asked, nodding in the direction of the hallway. "Yeah, as soon as they realize that their warehouse blew up, they'll have no reason to stay around here, they'll be too busy trying to find their way back home." Rock said, convinced. Revy nodded as she and Rock sunk to the floor, leaning against the bathtub. "I'll stay awake…" Revy said her eyes closed as she hung her head. "No, I'll keep watch…" Rock said looking up at the ceiling. Rock waited for a response, some form of disagreement, but it never came. Looking down he saw Revy breathing slowly, her head hung forward. "Yeah, I'll keep watch" Rock grinned as he put his gun on the floor next to him.


	5. Chapter 5Finally

Revy and Rock awoke at about the same time to find they had both fallen asleep

Revy and Rock awoke at about the same time to find they had both fallen asleep. Neither had really given much thought to their conscious state and was perfectly happy staying the way they were. Revy was leaning on Rock's shoulder, Rock's head resting on her own. Coming to this realization, both were no longer wished to stay the way they were any longer. Rock and Revy bolted sideways, looking away from each other. "You fell asleep." Revy accused. "No I didn't." Rock said defensively. "Are you sure that's your final answer? Considering our early position" Rock could feel his face heat up. "Fine…Whatever, I know I did, tiring shit, saving your ass from a gang warehouse." It was Revy's turn to blush. "I never asked you too!" Revy said defensively. "I would have done it anyway, don't worry about it." Rock said through a yawn as he stood and stretched. His gun held tightly in his hand he pushed open the door and stepped out, the sun was blinding as he blinked several times, trying to get used to the sudden brightness. Rock crossed to the window, people were moving around outside, as though nothing had happened. Looking at the clock he saw it was already blinking "3:35" in bold red. "Revy! We slept a long time…" Rock said as she walked out of the bathroom, catching sight of the clock she sighed. "Well…we have another week left of vacation…after last night's fun, I'm positive I don't want to go back yet, and have to do some similar shit." Revy said as she looked sideways at Rock, "You don't want to leave yet…do you?" She asked, eyeing Rock for any sign of lies. "Nope" he said grinning, "I don't want to have to tell Dutch I shot up a warehouse for your ass and explain to Benny why the gun he sent me is somewhere at the bottom of the ocean." Revy grinned, "Good, I'm going to shower" She said picking up her clothes from the pile on the floor that Rock had dumped as he tried to escape the hotel earlier the previous day. She crossed to the bathroom and looked back at Rock, who was leaning on the window-sill, sleeves rolled up, his hair falling over his face, covering his eyes, his shirt torn and a gun held loosely in his left hand. Turning away she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Rock looked out over the buildings and rooftops of the identical Chinese buildings. "Peace is a joke" Rock said to himself as he turned away and put the gun on the windowsill and collapsed onto the bed, waiting for Revy to leave her shower.

Revy was running the shower water to drain the blood in the tub before she stepped in herself. She was holding a towel in her arms as she was about to step in. "The towel…" Revy thought as she brought it up to her face, "It smells like Rock…" She said as she inhaled deeply, taking in the scent. Realizing what she had done she quickly dropped the towel, a red tinge spreading rapidly across her cheeks, intensifying as she looked down at the towel sprawled across the floor. She shook her head and stepped into the shower. "What the hell am I doing?" She asked herself, resting her head against the wall behind the shower-head as the water ran over her figure. "That doesn't make any sense…He's a…" She couldn't finish her sentence; she didn't have anything derogatory enough to put at the end. She lifted her head and let it fall against the wall again. "What…The…Fuck" she said slowly as she reached up to run a hand through her hair. "Forget it; I'm not going to think about this…I'm just going to let it go…" Revy said as she let the water run over her, failing miserably in 'forgetting'.

Rock exited his shower, having gone in only minutes after Revy left. Rock pushed open the door to their room and walked over to the pile of clothes on the floor in the corner of their room, a towel covering his lower body. Revy desperately tried to avert her eyes, looking anywhere else, including such places as stupid as the ceiling. "Is something interesting up there?" Rock asked, holding his clothes in his hands. "Uh, I, no, nothing, sorry I thought I heard something!" Revy defended sloppily. "Uhuh…Ok." Rock said confusedly as she stumbled over herself trying to regain some strain of dignity. Rock walked back into the bathroom, quickly dressed and was once again out, standing with Revy by the windowsill, it was almost a quarter after four when Rock picked up his gun and tossed it out of the window. "Don't tell Dutch and Benny about any of this ok? As far as they're concerned we kept our heads down and our noses clean throughout that huge mess, ok?" Rock asked Revy. "Why?" Revy asked as she looked oddly at him, "You kicked ass!" She said smiling brightly as she rested her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah well, I'd rather them not know I 'kicked ass'" Rock said pleadingly, turning to look at her. She stared at him for a minute, in utter disbelief that he didn't want to take credit for what he'd done, then sighed, shaking her head and holding up a hand. "Fine, fine, I'll keep your secret…" She smiled mischievously, "for a price..." Rock groaned, "Ok, fine, whatever it is I'll do it." Rock said, defeated. "Good, come with me." Revy said as she took him by the hand and dragged him out of the room, as fast as she could. Rock's leg was still severely injured and though he could walk about as fast as Revy, even given his injury, he still couldn't see what the big rush was.

The two ended up back in the carnival grounds, all the police had moved away and the damage appeared to be simply roped off, the restaurant, closed down. Rock and Revy walked down the street again, the feeling of déjà vu strong in their minds as the gentle snow continued to fall. "Revy, I thought you grew up in New York, but then you said something about knowing all about China…" Rock said, looking at her confused-this very question had been bothering him for some time and he was now very curious. "I…Here lets sit down." Revy said, nodding towards a bench. Rock obliged and helped Revy lower herself, her knee injury making it extremely hard to bend her knees. "Ok, well I left New York when I was sixteen, and moved out here, to China, because I thought I might be able to continue doing…Well what I was doing." Rock nodded as she continued, "Yeah, right so, I couldn't afford a place to stay, so like I said, I stayed here until I was accused of a crime I had nothing to do with. For the second time in my life, the cops decided to take out their frustration on a girl, sleeping in a corner. I decided then that I had enough and I left for Roanapur where I met Dutch and joined the Lagoon Company. I never went back to New York, but for a time, I walked around and was happy here." Rock continued to listen to her story until darkness crept up on them and lights all up and down the street lit up. "The place, that made me the happiest, or feel the safest, I guess, was the Ferris wheel, which is why I like it so much" Revy said as she looked up towards the massive wheel, lit up in all colors against the black cold dark night sky. Rock smiled at her, as she opened her mouth Rock shook his head, "Yeah, yeah, I know 'if you use any of this against me you cease to be one of us, blah, blah, yeah I got it." Rock said as he leaned back on the bench, looking at Revy who was smirking, "Well that too, but that wasn't what I was going to say. I said, now I'm going to tell you what you have to do if you want me to keep your warehouse excursions a secret." Revy laughed as Rock leaned forward, listening intently, bracing himself for the worst. "Jeez, it's not that bad…" Revy said defensively, "Just…Take me on the Ferris wheel." Rock raised an eyebrow. "Wait, that's it? No catch? No, 'and once we're at the top, jump out'?" Rock asked, disbelievingly. "Nope," she laughed, "Just take me on it, that's all." Rock shook his head, "alright, if that's all it'll take to keep it a secret, I'm in." Rock said standing up and offering her his hand. She took it and pulled herself up. The two walked through the crowd, talking and laughing until they reached the line to get on the Ferris wheel. Rock couldn't help but think that this was, in fact, the happiest he'd ever seen Revy. Never before had he seen her laugh when the reason had nothing to do with death, shooting, killing, or someone's self-mutilation. Rock stepped up to the person selling tickets to get on the Ferris wheel. "Here you are sir" she smiled, a little too sweetly as she handed over two tickets. Rock reached out and took them, she didn't let go right away as she opened her mouth to continue the conversation as Rock was forcibly pushed forward and Revy took the tickets from behind him. Rock looked back to see a very embarrassed looking attendant and a very annoyed looking Revy. "Hey! That was all her!" Rock protested as she looked evilly at him. Revy laughed, "Wow, you should have seen your face…Priceless, am I really that scary?" She asked as Rock snatched the tickets away from her. "Not even close...without your guns anyway" Rock laughed as he started to walk a little faster handing over the tickets to a man farther ahead who opened the door to the Ferris wheel's box. Rock helped Revy inside and climbed in after her. Sitting side-by-side they moved forward slightly.

The ride began to move as Revy and Rock sat side by side talking. As they got to the top, the highest point in the ride it stopped. "That's new; I didn't know it stopped…" Rock said confused. "Of course it stops you idiot!" Revy said, looking at him incredulously. "Haven't you ever been on one of these before?" Rock shook his head. Revy sighed, "Sometimes, Rock, you worry me." Revy laughed as she leaned back on the seat. "Yeah, you always worry me." Rock said, looking at her as she looked towards him. Their faces weren't more than a foot apart when they locked eyes. Rock and Revy moved forward simultaneously, locking lips in a ferocious battle for dominance of the kiss. Rock succeeded as he leaned closer in and deepened the kiss. An explosion went off in the background as red, green and yellow sparks flew everywhere in the distance. Fireworks were exploding just behind the carnival grounds. They broke away at the sudden noise. Both very red in the face and breathing hard, "So I guess that's something else that"  
"We never mention again?" Revy finished his sentence as they both looked away from each other. They looked at each other again. "Fuck it…" Rock said as he leaned and resumed where they had left off. Revy bringing her good leg up to position herself on his knee, her hand on his shoulder keeping her up, as Rock placed his hand on her waist, his other behind her head as they continued to kiss as the ride started to move again, slowly moving them down, until they came to a complete stop. Having been the first on the ride, they were also set to be the first off. Though, lost in their own world they had not realized it came to a halt and were only pulled out of it when the attendant who took their tickets opened the door. The man looked very uncomfortable as the two looked incredibly embarrassed. Stepping out, Rock grabbed Revy's hand and dragged her away from the awkward stares they were now getting from others around them. The girl who had sold them the tickets was looking very flustered, having seen the whole thing and remembering her earlier encounter with Rock. Revy pulled Rock behind a stall near the Ferris wheel as they collapsed on the bench there and Revy leaned in again. Rock pulled back slightly, leaving Revy looking very confused. "I have a better idea…" Rock smiled at her wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her neck and shoulder lightly. "The hotel is starting to look very good right now…" Rock breathed into her ear. Rock felt her shudder under his hands as she nodded her face extremely red at this point. The two stood, and walked, back to the hotel, Rocks arm around her waist holding her close to him.

To be continued…

I hope you enjoyed Rock's gun experience, that's the last time I'm letting him take hold of one in the rest of these…probably, it just doesn't fit with the story and I really don't wanna have to make him blind-fire again. So yeah, if you didn't enjoy his gun excursion, you're in luck! If you did…well FUCK YOU, your outa luck. I'd like to put "Sorry if you feel offended" but I don't give a shit, you already read this far, if your going to stop now because I said "fuck you" then…I don't like you anyway…Piss off…

**Please Review. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6Open Sea's

-Sorry for the wait, I had a shitload of stuff to do, and not much time to do it in so here goes This is the second Installment to "The Aftermath" Enjoy. I started from Chapter 6 here. Even if it is the beggining of a new Archive.

Note: Ok right, so this is probably going to incorporate a little more romance-related stuff but my romance, as I'm sure you've realized is mediocre at best so I'm going to try my hand at a few new area's rather than general gang-warfare, but I can't leave out the violence, I started this so I could freely write mindless violence. Here's a little hint for later; ever wondered what it looks like when Revy gets jealous?  
If you didn't to freakin' bad I'm gunna try anyway.

Chapter One/ Open Sea's are a bitch

"This is one hell of a far cry from the generally peaceful streets of Hong Kong isn't it?" Rock yelled as he ducked to avoid yet another piece of flying metal. Looking around he couldn't help but wonder how he went from a hotel in downtown Hong Kong to an ocean battlefield. Rock climbed back into the cabin and dropped down next to Dutch. "Who the hell're these guys anyway?" Rock asked as he grabbed onto the bar above the drivers seat of the boat. Dutch had renamed the bar the "oh shit" bar after Dutch had tried to throw off hired assassins by swerving and Rock had grabbed onto it to keep from flying into the walls, yelling; "Oh shit!"

Dutch shook his head. "No idea, they showed up in Roanapur about a week after you and Revy left for China. They kept a generally low profile so Hotel Moscow didn't feel a need to bother them. I don't know where the hell this came from though." Dutch said calmly as he turned the boat rapidly to avoid another missile. Rock grabbed hold of the Oh Shit bar and planted his foot on a nearby crate to steady himself. "Ok, so tell me then, why would they attack us? We're only transporting about twenty-two thousand in stolen guns from Hotel Moscow. Why would they fuck with the biggest organization in Roanapur?" Rock asked as Revy dropped down into the cabin. "It looks like they're not as small as we thought; they got some heavy shit out there!" Revy said, annoyed as she picked up another gun. "Revy wait!" Benny said loudly from the back where he had securely fastened all his equipment. Granted, the electrical tape had been a bit much but it kept his computers from crashing into the ground-and so Benny was fine with it. "What?" She asked as she turned around, gun in hand. "We have two unidentified vehicles coming at us, about two-hundred yards away, closing fast. They appear to be airborne." Revy shook her head and growled in frustration as she looked at Dutch. "I need to use"-

"No."  
"But if I don't we're"-  
"No, I'll lose them. You stay here."  
"But"-

Dutch had stopped listening, he pushed forward the throttle as far as it could go and turned the boat, pulling back on the throttle slightly and revving the engine. Once again pushing it forward, the boat shot clean through the opening between the attacking boats. "Air wings above!" Dutch said loudly as he twisted around in his seat and flicked on four red switches. "Benny-boy, you ready?" Dutch called as the audible typing came from his room. "AAA-activated" Benny called as Dutch nodded, "Ok!" A screen rose from the center of their control panel as several red dots began to blink rapidly, four crosshairs appearing on the screen. "What the hell is that!?" Revy asked, bending over to get a better look at the new technology. "A gift from Hotel Moscow, well from balalaika, for your assistance in Japan" Dutch said as he punched in numbers on the keypad in his left hand. "Back to the tax-payers…" Dutch muttered, a twisted grin spreading across his face. "The fuck does that mean?" Revy asked as the sound of an enormous explosion was heard outside. "Marines…Means the aircraft is gone" Dutch shrugged. "Fuckin' marines…" Revy groaned as she walked back and collapsed onto a crate against the wall. Rock grinned, "I'll check the cargo" Rock said as he pushed open the door. "Ah fuck" Rock said annoyed as he walked in to see four of the crates on their sides, their contents spilling all over the cargo-holds floor. Revy pushed open the door and stuck her head inside, "What?" she asked looking at Rock's back, he stepped out of the way and allowed Revy a clear view of the room. "Damn, it is a fuckin' mess in here" Revy said, grinning at him. "Have fun!" She shouted closing the door behind her. Rock turned around and stared at the closed door, "Get the fuck in here and help me out! What the fuck, you can't seriously expect me to clean this whole fuckin' mess up alone!" Rock said, motioning to the guns that now almost completely covered the back corner of the room. Revy pushed open the door, "I was joking, relax…" She said stepping in and closing the door behind her.

--

"I've been a party member for twenty-seven years…Are you trying to tell me I'm under surveillance?" Balalaika asked, narrowing her eyes at the two men standing before her, both of whom were looking extremely angry. "I'm saying, at this time you would be well served to avoid bringing anymore outside help, such as the Lagoon Company." One of the men said as he straightened his tie. Balalaika looked like she was going to lose it and order their immediate murders, but thought better of it and simply nodded. "Very well" she said, her voice shaking with the withheld rage. Turning on her heel she stomped out of the small, red-velvet covered room, slamming the door behind her.  
"Those arrogant, self-serving bastards don't know anything, and they think they can tell me how to run MY operation?" Balalaika stormed quietly to herself as she kicked open the doors that led out into the cold, dark Moscow evening. A car pulled up to the front of the building as Balalaika reached the street, extending an arm she pulled the door open and stepped in. "How'd it go?" A man asked from the passenger seat. She merely grunted and pulled off her jacket. "That well huh?" The man asked, barely able to control his laughter, having caught sight of his boss's face. "This place is just like I remembered it…" Balalaika said looking out the window as the man turned again and grinned, "Yeah, nostalgic, isn't it?" Balalaika looked up-uninterestedly, "Hell no"-she said, her expression never changing-"Piss, rain and snow, just like always-let's get the hell out of here." She growled as she turned looking out into the snow. "Dutch's going to be seriously pissed off" Balalaika said, furrowing her brow.

"So tell me, why the hell are we stuck reorganizing guns and they get to peacefully float around the mid-Pacific, drinking booze?" Revy asked annoyed as she kicked yet another box into place. "Chain of command? Arrogance? They just don't feel like doing it?" Rock asked as he threw another gun into the crate between Revy and himself. Revy sighed, "Ok, then tell me why are we going to California now, if we're supposed to dump this shit in Florida?" Revy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Gas" Rock said, without looking up. Revy fell to her knees. "I hate long boat rides." Rock nodded, "I know."

"What do you mean? You want us to dump what? Balalaika are you shittin' me?" Dutch asked, as he slowed the boat. "Are we still getting paid for this pointless fuckin' shit?" Dutch asked, his annoyance becoming clearer by the second. "Good. Fine we'll take care of it, yeah, ok. Goodbye." Dutch said, closing the cell-phone. "Dump the guns" Dutch said as Rock and Revy stepped out of the room. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" They said in unison. Dutch nodded as the two looked at each other then back at Dutch, a maniacal gleam in Revy's eye. "Why the fuck would we want to do that?" Rock asked as he caught Revy around the waist to stop her from charging Dutch. "Balalaika said so, she's the boss." Dutch shrugged. "Right, I get that part, but if we're still gettin' paid for this pointless little detour, we might as well…Make a little extra, if you catch my drift" Rock said as he adjusted his tie. "Balalaika said to dump the guns so"- Dutch started as Revy cut in, "Hey he might be on to somethin' here! What Balalaika doesn't know won't hurt her, I say we pawn this shit off in America!" Rock looked back at the storage room. "Do you really wanna pass up the earnings we could rake in from twenty-two THOUSAND guns?" Rock pressed, as Dutch sighed and rubbed his head, the idea of several hundred thousand American dollars obviously becoming more and more satisfying. Dutch looked up at the ceiling of the boat, "Fine, besides, that was the only AAA we had… A few more couldn't hurt, right?" Dutch said as Rock grinned.

"See that's why you're the businessman!" Revy said as the two entered Rocks new 'room' which had a small desk covered in paper three feet high. "Right, so why the hell do you insist on me losing my suit?" Rock asked exasperated as he shifted through a few loose papers scattered over his desk. "Because it makes you look like- because you- because I don't fuckin' like it alright!?" Revy burst out in exasperation. Rock shrugged, "Yeah well you've been at it for almost two years, give it up-I like my suit" Revy sighed, "Not gunna happen, so what's that?" Revy asked as she motioned towards the paper Rock was now looking over. "The prices Hotel Moscow intended to sell the individual guns for. It looks like they were separated into individual boxes based on type, model and date of processing." Rock said as he laughed exasperatedly. "You can't mean..?" Revy started as Rock nodded. "GOD DAMN IT!!" Revy burst out as she stomped towards the door. "You're on your own!" Revy said pulling it open. "I don't fuckin' think so!" Rock said chasing her out of the room.

Hope you enjoyed this part... the next part will come soon I'm pretty much free to type for now. Chapter 7 will be up soon.


End file.
